Broken
by mitzu phantom
Summary: Me senita mejor que nunca, o al menos mejor que los últimos dos meses de prácticamente total encierro…ese día tuve la fuerza suficiente como para arreglarme un poco y salir sola por mi propia cuenta...
1. Chapter 1

**BROKEN**

**Prologo**

**Lagrimas**

Lo odiaba como a nadie mas en el mundo y a pesar de ello, bastaba una mirada tierna de su parte para que yo cayera como una estúpida entre sus mentiras. Había decidido dejarlo en el pasado que deseaba tanto olvidar y sin embargo, la sensación de que me hacia falta algo, me tumbaba por cuarta vez en los últimos diez minutos sobre la cama de mi habitación,

Cerré los ojos inmediatamente tratando de manera desmedida borrar su imagen de mi mente, pero sencillamente, nada funcionaba, quizás solo había una forma de escapar de todo aquello, una que me era imposible de pronunciar y siquiera escuchar.

Saque de entre uno de mis cajones del tocador de gran espejo todas las fotos y cartas que tenían que ver con él. Me detuve para observarme un poco, la imagen obtenida, no era lo verdaderamente clara para mi, pero si era verdaderamente humillante, tenia la mirada cansada, roja, me había despreocupado por mantener mi cabello en su lugar y la palidez extrema de mi piel cambio por un toco casi transparente. Sonreí irritada. Me sentía como si fuera el peor ser en el universo, había perdido toda confianza en mi misma en un solo día y sin embargo aun tenia la fuerza suficiente como para verme en el espejo y reprocharme toda clase de calamidades que pudiesen atormentar al mundo en no se cuantos millones de años.

Comencé a quemar una a una las pruebas de algo que no pudo ser, y que sencillamente me había dejado la mejor lección del mundo, la cual tuve que aprender de la peor manera, eso sonaba al sarcasmo que me gustaba utilizar, pero era tan real que me dejaba totalmente aturdida.

-Tonta – comencé a hablarme en voz alta al mismo tiempo que observaba quemarse la ultima foto de nosotros dos, aquella que solo tenia una semana y que ya se sentía tan lejana, estábamos sonriendo, estábamos felices, me miraba tiernamente con sus ojos azules, éramos solo nosotros disfrutando del parque de diversiones…

-Tonta… ¿creíste que alguien se podía fijar en una ingenua y pobre chica gótica?, ser feliz no esta dentro de tus expectativas…

Quizás mi conciencia tenia razón

Continuara

Hi!, regreso pronto con un nuevo fic, ¿confundidos?, yo también…pobre Sam…me recuerda un poco a…. ¡para que hablar de ello!...incursiono ahora un poco mas en la psicología de los personajes, pero, como siempre, no dejare de transmitir sentimientos dolorosos, n.n

Espero que lean, y que no se vallan a identificar con las situaciones que "a nadie les pasa" =)…Dejen sus comentarios que tan feliz me hacen, y se recibe de todo…desde tomatazos hasta peticiones…

Bye, se cuidan…

Kawai_obake_gothic


	2. Desconsideracion

Broken

Solo analiza lo que dices, después de todo ¿Qué sentirías si te lo hicieran a ti?, y eso que imaginaste, es exactamente lo que yo sentí…y ten cuidado, el cariño…puede dar giros extradimencionales y convertirse en …

**Desconsideración**

-Estupida! – me volví a decir por quinta vez en los últimos treinta segundos. –Lo sabias, entonces… ¿Porque demonios contestaste su mensaje?...

Me tire sobre la banca de madera del parque esperando que ahí mismo un rayo llegase y me destruyera en mil fragmento pequeños de cristal.

Tome nuevamente el celular entre mis manos y con la misma desesperación de un niño por un dulce decidí inspeccionar lo mas rápido posible lo que estaba sucediendo. Temblé de nervios, seguramente a causa de los estragos de una conversación que nunca debió haber ocurrido. Mis ojos incoherentes se movieron de un lado a otro tratando de comprender que era lo que los símbolos de la pantalla querían decirme.

"te quiero y lo sabes, pero también sabes que apareció ella…".

Si mi fuerza me hubiese permitido, en ese mismo instante hubiese triturado el celular con mi propio puño, sin embargo el dolor mas que físico se transformaba en una mezcla de rabia y venganza. Me asuste a mi misma, definitivamente esa no era yo.

Recargue mi rostro sobre mis brazos mirando el cielo y conteniendo las lagrimas de frustración que no tardaban en aparecer, respire profundo, una, dos , tres veces y no sentía absolutamente ningún cambio, suspire un poco tratando de dar un poco de alivio a mi corazón agitado de dolor.

-Idiota!, ya te había pasado una vez y aun insiste en pensar que el amor si existe, ¡ idiota!, definitivamente tienes una fijación por enamorarte de tu mejor amigo, ¿acaso no has entendido?, idiota!, mil veces idiota!

Flash Back

-Ella es perfecta!, ¿sabias que prefiere meditar las palabras antes de decir algo?... – Dijo mi amigo de ojos azules por vigésima tercera vez en la ultima semana.

-Lo se, ya lo se… - respondí hundida en las perfectas pesadillas que mi mente jugaba en situaciones como esa o un poco parecidas.

-No te importa que te hable e ella ¿verdad?- pregunto inocentemente en cierta forma presionándome a decirle lo que él deseaba escuchar.

-No, no importa…

- Sabes que eres genial, pero ella…simplemente es…

-Déjame adivinar… espectacular – complete la frase que ya me sabia de memoria…

- Si!

Fin de flash Back

Abrí los ojos nuevamente, el recuerdo de lo sucedido me trajo ideas nuevas, y me llevo a algunas conclusiones, primera, a nadie le interesaba lo que yo sentía, segunda, q importaba si yo me sentía como basura cada vez que hababa de ella y tercera, siempre volvía a caer en el mismo error..

Pero… ¿Qué sucede cuando el amor se transforma en rencor?, al menos la duda sobresalió dentro de mi mente confusa y cansada…después de todo algún día yo seria la que estaría riéndome en su cara …y entonces ya no tendría oportunidad conmigo, en la vida solo existe una oportunidad…y él ya la había perdido…justo cuando dijo que era ella era primero antes que yo…

Continuara

n.n

Lo siento por haberme tardado mucho con este fic, pero la escuela me absorbe completamente…espero les guste, hay mucho dolor en el fondo de este fic dedicado completamente para Destiny Clockwork y como platique para todos los que nos hacen sufrir..=(

Dejen comentarios, nos vemos pronto…

Bye

Kawai_obake-gothic


	3. Ilusiones

Ilusiones

Cual era la única fuerza sobrehumana que me haría levantarme de una caída tan dolorosa y estrepitosa, el sentimiento que me llevaría a tomar decisiones más aya de mis propias expectativas y que alejaría completamente el miedo y la tristeza de mi vida….la respuesta estaba contenida en una sola palabra. Orgullo…

Me senita mejor que nunca, o al menos mejor que los últimos dos meses de prácticamente total encierro…ese día tuve la fuerza suficiente como para arreglarme un poco y salir sola por mi propia cuenta, la verdad era que salir en la compañía de mamá a consultas con mi psicóloga no me llevaría a nada mas que una desesperación profunda que difícilmente podría controlar.

Me sofoque un poco al sentir el golpe de aire caliente en contra de mi rostro al abrir la puerta principal de mi casa, sinceramente no era el tipo de clima que me ponía de mejor humor…pero…después de todo, si me fijaba en lo que me había sucedido…no podría quejarme de absolutamente nada, ni siquiera del poco común clima de Amity Park.

Decidí tomar la calle de la derecha para comenzar a caminar, cuidarme de los automóviles y de la inmersa cantidad de peatones descuidados que no se fijaban en lo absoluto de lo que les pudiera suceder representaría un reto de menores dimensiones…

Me detuve en muy pocas ocasiones antes de llegar a mi destino final…un perrito lastimado, el gato arriba de un árbol, el ave que no podía alcanzar el nido, la niña que me asusto un poco en su intento por jugar conmigo, la pelea con la chica mas popular de la escuela, una llamada de mamá advirtiéndome que tuviera mucho cuidado, la inspección a la Liberia gótica en la que me gustaba refugiarme…bueno, en realidad si me tarde mucho.

El parque de la ciudad no era la gran cosa ni mucho menos tenia algo diferente a cualquier otro en alguna parte del mundo, sin embargo, para mi, había algo especial que me gustaba observar y que de cierto modo controlaba levemente las emociones incontrolables de mi cuerpo.

En su centro había una pequeña fuente que tenia una pequeña parte de cemento que permitía sentarse cómodamente para ver lo mas tranquila posible el agua azul que había dentro. Eso era todo, esa era la maravilla del parque, nada relevante a mi decir pero sin embargo con un claro significativo para mí.

- Idiota, Idiota, ¡Idiota!, claro están tan felices pero ¿tuvieron el detalle de preguntar mi opinión?, ¡no!, como siempre parece que soy invisible.

Sin querer había escuchado la pelea interna en voz alta de alguien que del otro lado de la fuente parecia tener problemas, quizás tan grandes o mas que los que yo tenia, pero después de todo, ¿Por qué debía preocuparme?...

Continuara….


End file.
